La vida es una rueda
by barbiieRubia
Summary: Hermione huye de su casa al ser atacada, descubrirá secretos de su familia y tendrá una misión que cumplir. ¿Podrá con ello o desistirá en el último momento?


Capítulo 1: Aprender a aprender de los errores.

Esquivé un golpe a la derecha; la espada de mi contrincante rozó mi brazo haciendo otro rasguño más a los otros que tengo por el cuerpo.

A esas alturas estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar claramente y atacar decentemente. Ya empezaba a notar como las dos horas de entrenamiento hacían efecto sobre mi cuerpo ya entumecido por el cansancio. Aguantaría como mucho media hora más.

Durante esas dos horas había estado esquivando, atacando y protegiéndome de mi profesor de esgrima. Si una clase, llevo entrenándome desde que terminamos el sexto curso de Hogwarts; clases de esgrima, tiro con arco y con pistolas.. todo lo que fuese necesario para volver al siguiente año en el colegio.

Y os preguntareis ¿ por qué ?, aunque ni yo misma lo sepa, sé que nos vamos a enfrentar a muchos problemas este año. Sí he dicho nos; Harry, Ron y yo, Hermione. Desde que Dumbledore le dijo a Harry sobre los Horocruxes, le encargó buscarlos y destruirlos, pero solo nunca lo conseguiría y los tres juntos tendríamos muchas más oportunidades de destruirlos.

Aunque sea una misión suicida tendrémos que prepararnos para enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa aunque eso implique matar...

- ¡Hermione! Concéntrate.

La voz de mi profesor; ahora contrincante me sacó de mis pensamientos. Clavé mis ojos en su espada, luego en los suyos marrones y volvía a mirar a su espada. Me iba a atacar por la izquierda, el mismo ataque que el anterior pero el ángulo mucho más arriba. Justo cuando empezó a mover la espada me agaché y pasé entre sus piernas, al levantarme y girarme me encontré que ya se habia girado y que había empezado un nuevo ataque hacia la parte izquierda de mi cara. Lo paré. Le miré a los ojos le sonreí y con un golpe seco, fuerte y elegante conseguí que soltara su espada y le apunté al corazón.

- ¡Touché! Uauh, muy bien señorita; veo que ha estado practicando desde la otra clase, debo reconocer que ha mejorado y bastante. Dijo Richard mi tutor y mi guardaespaldas, mientras se quitaba la máscara que le cubría la cara y sólo dejaba ver sus ojos.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Me resulta demasiado incómodo sabiendo que te conozco de toda la vida. Dije mientras también me quitaba la máscara.

Me miró de vuelta y sin más se empezó a reír. (Odio cuando me hace eso.)

- Lo siento, sé que no te gusta pero es la costumbre. No pretendas que deje de llamarte así de la mañana a la noche. Se giró hacia el banco de la sala, al lado de la puerta y en donde se encontraban las fundas de las espadas y nuestras cosas. Guardé mi espada y cuando terminé me giré a él, me despedí con un beso y me fui a duchar.

Mientras me terminaba de ponerme unas deportivas y una sudadera llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante. Contesté mientras iba a la mesilla de noche a coger la varita, el ipod y dinero.

- ¿No cenas con nosotros? Me preguntó mi madre desde la puerta.

- No, voy a correr hacia el pueblo; ya allí veo si compro algo en alguna tienda. Llevo la varita y dinero. La contesté, al girarme la vi en el centro de mi habitación.

Lucía pálida y ojerosa, seguro que había tenido una mala noche y había llorado. Últimamente se encuentra mal, ya la hablaré con ella mañana con tiempo. Iba vestida con una falda de tubo gris, una camisa abullonada de color pastel. Los pendientes del abuelo y el anillo de bodas de papá. Informal pero a la vez elegante, ojalá yo fuera así.

- Bueno, ten cuidado. ¿Llevas el movil?. Como si no lo supiera, siempre lo llevo encima.

- Sí madre, siempre lo tengo. Le sonreí intentando reconfortarla, pero sólo conseguí una mueca en un intento de sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella, la besé en la mejilla y salí de casa.

No tardé más de 15 minutos en llegar al pueblo corriendo. Caminé entre las calles y llegué al supermercado. Compré una botella energética y un sandwich y me fui al parque más cercano.

Sentada en un banco perdido por el parque y mirando al mar podía ver como se formaba una tormenta. Desde pequeña siempre me había gustado ir a ese parque y ver el atardecer; era una forma de pasar el tiempo relajada y pensando en todas las cosas que me habían pasado a lo largo de los años. Y al final del día, cuando el sol ya no se veía me daba cuenta que los días pasaban muy lento y los años demasiado rápidos para nosotros. Todos los momentos que habían pasado tanto alegres como tristes servían para formar a una persona. Al igual que estar en ese banco por las tardes me hacía reflexionar sobre todo lo que he vivido.

¿A caso la vida no es aprender de tus errores ?


End file.
